


Bonding Experiences

by PervertCinnamonRoll



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Fusion, Dancing, I'll add more tags as they happen, M/M, Multi, Pain, Singing, but there'll be lots of little timeskips, fusion au, they're young at the start of the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertCinnamonRoll/pseuds/PervertCinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle was the first person Stan ever fused with, but not the only one. (Fusion AU - In this case, that means humans can perform fusions, like gems in Steven Universe, with two (or more) people merging into one. They aren't gems - this isn't a full-blown SU AU - they're normal humans, in a universe where humans have the ability to fuse. Just roll with it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning: I'm kind of a slow writer, this is my first (potential) longfic; and I do have other WIPs, as well as other obligations. I _really_ love writing fics, but part of that is the lack of pressure; I don't ever want to feel like I'm writing fics out of obligation. So I'm not making any promises about future chapters - they might happen, they might not, and they'll drop whenever they drop. I hope there's enough in each chapter to be worth reading on it's own merits, but if you aren't comfortable with reading a work that's unfinished, and might not be finished... I'm not promising that this will be. I really like this idea, I love writing it, and I plan to continue, but... No promises, okay?

For a while, they didn’t say anything. It was hard to know _what_ to say – it had been a really strange day. They just sat there, half-watching the TV but mostly looking at each other, waiting for the other to speak. Finally, Stan managed a sentence. “Dude, I can’t believe they really fused.”

Kyle turned towards him, suddenly animated. “I can’t believe Craig _agreed_ to it! I mean, after the whole… _Creek_ incident.” Craig and Tweek had been the first kids in their year to successfully fuse, and the results had not been pretty. Well, they’d been pretty, but also really nervous and pissed off, way worse than Tweek or Craig on their own, and they ended up destabilizing and separating in front of their classmates – it seemed pretty awful. The whole experience had left Stan a little scared of fusion, at least for a few months, and he didn’t think he was the only one. But apparently it hadn’t scared Craig.

Stan shrugged. “Cryde seems to work pretty well, though. He seems pretty happy, and, you know, confident and stuff.”

Kyle snorted. “He’s a ridiculous dork.” _Look who_ _’s talking,_ Stan wanted to tease, but he was a little nervous about friendly insults with Kyle – they sometimes got into fights about dumb stuff like that. Besides, it’s not true, or if it is, Kyle’s a way cooler dork than Stan. “Did you see him flexing? God, Craig is going to kill himself when they separate. Or maybe just kill Clyde?”

Stan grinned. “Yeah. But still… It’s kind of cool. Fusion, you know.” He’d been thinking about it a lot recently, even before Cryde. Maybe since around his 13th birthday – he was definitely old enough now, and it just sounded so… cool. It wasn’t just about being bigger – it was the idea of just… being a part of someone else. He wanted that, he wanted to know what that was like.

Kyle shrugged. “I guess. But, just… Don’t you think it’s a bit… overrated?”

“What?” _Overrated?_ “It’s _fusion_.”

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about!” That tone of voice, those hand gestures – Kyle was gearing up for a rant. Stan focused his attention on him – he loved to watch Kyle’s rants, he loved the passion in them. “Fusion is treated like this universal thing that everyone should want, but… it shouldn’t be an _expected_ thing. Like, we shouldn’t expect that everyone is going to fuse – people shouldn’t feel pressured like that into doing something so _intimate_ , that not everyone wants to do.”

Something about this kind of upset Stan, and he wasn’t sure he knew why – it’s wasn't like Kyle was wrong. But Stan really wanted to fuse sometime… maybe with Kyle. “You don’t want to fuse?”

Kyle frowned. “It’s not _that_. I mean… I kind of do? But it shouldn’t be an expectation. I mean, some people _can_ _’t_ fuse. Or they aren’t really compatible with anyone.”

“Dude.” Stan wanted to reach out and comfort Kyle, but he wasn't sure if that’d be gay or something. “Are you worried about that? ‘Cause I _know_ you can fuse.”

Kyle blushed a little, but rolled his eyes. “You can’t know that. I mean, even if someone wanted to fuse with me, I can’t dance, and—”

“Dude!” Stan laughed. “It’s not about the dancing.”

“I know, but… Look, I just can’t really imagine fusing with anyone, you know? It’s just… too big, I guess?” He looked sad, and he was still blushing a little, and he just looked so _Kyle_ that Stan just wanted to… be there. Closer. He wanted… he wanted to _fuse_. Kyle was so incredible, so smart and so cool and so Kyle that… just the idea of being a part of him, of having the same thoughts, the same hair, the same body as him… He’d thought about it before, but suddenly he wanted it more than anything.

“We could,” Stan said, his voice sounding deep and weird. “I mean, we could fuse. Together. If you want.” His heart was pounding in his chest, and he felt kind of queasy, but he knew he really wanted this.

Kyle’s mouth was hanging open – it looked good, but it made Stan nervous. “Dude.” He was really still, but his blush was deepening. “I… I don’t know. Could that even work?”

It _had_ to. If he couldn ’t fuse with Kyle… But he _could_. “Why not? If Craig and Clyde can do it…” They had to be more compatible than Craig and Clyde. Hell, if _anyone_ could fuse, him and Kyle should be able to.

“Right.” Kyle was breathing deeply, carefully. “Right. We can— Okay. Okay, let’s… Let’s fuse.” He smiled, and his face lit up and something in Stan’s gut gave a squirm as he gazed at his best friend. He… he just really wanted to be fused with him. He knew there was something else, something about him and Kyle he wasn’t thinking about, that he didn’t know _how_ to think about, that had been there between them for a while… but that wasn’t important _now_ – right now, they were going to fuse.

They were going to fuse!

“Great! Okay.” Stan tries to breathe normally – Kyle can’t think he’s scared. He looked around the living room, the TV still quietly running commercials. “Here?”

“No! No.” Kyle jumped up and grabbed the remote. “My parents could come back - I _know_ they probably won’t, but they could. Let’s— let’s do it in my room.”

“Right. Okay.” Stan nodded and followed Kyle up to his room. Inside, Kyle locked the door, and Stan felt weirdly aware of how close he moved to do it. “Um, so… Do you have any music you want to use? Like, stuff we could dance to?”

“Um. No. I don’t think so?” He looked at his computer. “I don’t really _do_ dance music. I guess you could dance to some Bare— no, that’d be weird. I don’t think you can dance to _any_ of my stuff. Do you know anything… dance-y but also good?”

“Nah.” Stan listened to a lot of older stuff, country and rock and stuff; he didn’t really listen to happy dance-y pop music.

Kyle sat at his computer and sighed. “Shall we, just… search youtube for ‘dance music’?”

“I guess?” He wanted to put a hand on Kyle’s shoulder, or… take his hat away or _something_ , but that’d be weird; he just stood behind him instead. This was scary, and it was sort of ridiculous that they didn’t even know what to dance to. “Dude, we’re such grandpas.”

“Yeah, I know,” Kyle sighed, clicking on the first result he saw. Generic-sounding techno started piping through his speakers. “Is this… do you think this can work?”

“I guess? I mean, let’s try it?” He reached over and turned up the volume, brushing past Kyle to do it. “People must dance to this stuff – it’s worth a shot.” He took a step back and… tried to dance. He shifted his body back and forth, hoping it was in time with the music.

Kyle snorted at him, but stood up to join him. He shifted his feet a little, then started waving his arms about, jerking them from side to side and moving his weight from one foot to the other, almost in-time with the off-beat. Stan wished he could tease him, but he wasn’t doing much better – he tried to move fluidly, but that just made it hard to know what rhythm he was dancing to. He gave an embarrassed smile to Kyle, who was already returning it – in a few seconds they were breaking down into giggles. Stan tried to keep going, but his pathetic attempts just made him laugh so hard he had to stop.

“This… this isn’t working,” Stan gasped. He stumbled to the computer and shut off the awful music before they hurt themselves – Kyle had collapsed onto his bed, his giggles slowly diminishing.

“Dude… we’re such grandpas we can’t even fuse.” He said it with a smile, but still sounded sad somehow – maybe just ‘cause it felt sad to Stan. They _had_ to be able to fuse – he wanted it, to be a part of Kyle, to share a self with him.

“No – we can fuse.” They could. “We just need…” The right music? And they needed to work on their dancing, they needed to get serious, they needed to…

 _No. No way._ There _was_ a song they could use. They knew it. They liked it, they knew all the words, you could dance to it… it was perfect. Maybe they were supposed to feel embarrassed about liking it, but it couldn’t be worse than trying to dance to this stuff they’d never heard of.

When he typed it into the search bar, Kyle stood up and walked to him. “Dude, what are you…” He saw the thumbnail just as Stan clicked on it. “Dude!" Stan smiled as the familiar intro kicked in. "No. _No_. We’re not—”

“ _Let_ _’s get down to business!_ ” Stan stood and mimed to the music as he sang along. “ _To defeat – the Huns!_ _Huhh!_ ”

Kyle shook his head. “Dude! Stan. No.” He was actually blushing – he was the one who’d said they were too old to keep rewatching their Disney DVDs, but he’d enjoyed singing along before then, and he definitely knew all the words.

“ _Did they send me daughters – when I asked – for sons?_ ” Stan gave Kyle a meaningful look.

Kyle raised his eyebrows. “What, singing Disney songs is manly n—?”

Stan nodded and smiled as he sang: “ _You_ _’re the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can bet before we’re through—_ ”

Kyle rolled his eyes, but smiled, and at the next line he quietly started to sing along: “ _Mister, I_ _’ll – make a man – out of you!_ ”

Stan grinned. This was it – this was perfect! “ _Tranquil as a forest – but on fire – within! Huhh!_ ” Miming along wasn’t hard – it mostly just involved manly poses and dramatic gestures; maybe it wasn’t dancing, exactly, but it felt right, especially when it made Kyle smile like that. “ _Once you find your centre, you are sure – to win!_ ” Kyle started to mime awkwardly as well, but he was singing more confidently, and he had a really nice voice. “ _You_ _’re a spineless, pale, pathetic lot – and you haven’t got a clue!_ ” There was something about Kyle’s face when he was focusing on something that Stan really liked, and that look was forming now, and it was focused on him – it was a little hard to breathe under it, but not in a bad way. “ _Somehow I_ _’ll – make a man – out of you!_ ”

They always used to alternate for the next bit, with Stan doing the first line, then Kyle doing the second and so on. “ _I'_ _m never gonna catch my breath,_ ” Stan sang, and then felt a rush of relief when Kyle picked up with the next line. Kyle seemed to be getting into it, and it just felt… so _amazing_ to be doing this with him, like a barrier between them had lifted and they could finally be together. There was an awkwardness that had descended on them ages ago, dividing them, and now it was finally gone – they were just singing and dancing and that was all, nothing else mattered. And soon… soon they’d be _fused –_ he’d get to be the same person as Kyle, share the stuff that makes him so amazing. Stan looked at his friend – Kyle was just so incredible, even singing and dancing like a dork; his face, his hair, his gangly body, the way he moved…

“ _Be a man!_ _—You must be swift as a coursing river!_ " Stan started shifting towards Kyle as he mimed, so when they were ready they could just touch each other and fuse. “ _With all the force of a great typhoon!_ ” As he moved closer, he felt… something. That feeling he didn’t want to name, didn’t want anyone to know about, especially not Kyle. But he just had to ignore it for a little longer… “ _With all the strength of a raging fire!_ ” Kyle was so close, looking into his eyes, and Stan really hoped he couldn’t see the fear there. “ _Mysterious as_ _—_ ” Stan moved to touch Kyle’s hand, or maybe Kyle moved as well, but it didn’t matter, they were _touching_ — “— _the dark side of_ _—_ ” And as he started to see a glow, surrounding Kyle, surrounding him, saw the shock in his eyes, Stan realized it, what would happen if they fused— “— _the Moon!_ ” Those last words were barely sang out loud.

If they fused, Kyle would see – he’d _know_. Stan couldn’t hide anything from him. They were glowing brighter, and everything else was fading around them – Stan couldn’t see anything but Kyle. But Kyle could see him, soon he’d see everything he’d ever tried to hide. Even Kyle’s face faded into white. But soon Stan would see. What Kyle really thought of him. Maybe— He wouldn’t want to be friends.

Maybe he already didn’t, he’d just stayed friends out of obligation, because of old times, but now he was tired and he just thinks you’re a loser nerd, too neurotic, just depressing and annoying to be around. They couldn’t—

They couldn’t breathe. They were on the ground, on their hands. Hands – lighter, darker than usual, bigger, older. They couldn’t breathe, and their stomach hurt, and everything looked too small, and it was _wrong_ , everything hurt so—

Pain ripped through every part of their body, and then fell away as Stan fell to the ground, Kyle falling on top of him with a fresh stab of pain. Kyle’s warmth and pressure were only there for a second before he rolled away; and they just lay there, breathing heavily through the pain.

The physical pain wasn’t so bad now, but… The fusion failed. He… he couldn’t fuse with Kyle. Trying had _hurt_ Kyle. “Fuck,” Stan breathed, barely holding back the tears.

Wincing, Kyle slowly got to his feet, though he looked unsteady on them. He looked down at Stan. “Dude,” he said in a deadpan voice. “I told you.”

He had. Stan closed his eyes and let himself lay back on the floor, as the music continued in the background. “Yeah. Yeah, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. All comments are welcome - praise, crit, questions, non sequiters, whatever.
> 
> There's one warning I'd like to give you - though it's a bit of a spoiler, I think it's important to establish expectations now, so you aren't disappointed if and when a new chapter drops:
> 
> Stan and Kyle aren't going to fuse properly until late in the fic. Until then, there's going to be a bunch of other fusions, as well as other relationships - Style is important throughout, but it's not always the focus, and they'll have fusions and relationships with other people. Hence the epic relationship tag. I'm sorry, Style is my OTP, but BunnyStylendy is my OT5, apparently, so that's how it's going to be. Eventually. Probably.
> 
> (Feel free to steal this idea, though - if you want to see more Fusion AU Style stuff, go make it happen. 'Cause I _definitely_ want to see more Fusion AU stuff.)


End file.
